Mistake
by Selene3112
Summary: Park Baekhyun, seorang anak yang dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya dan menemukan nasib baik dengan diadopsi oleh keluarga Park, saat usia mereka sudah mencapai 17 tahun, mereka akhirnya mengetahui jika mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pindah dan hidup mandiri. Bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya?


Title : Mistake (Part 1)

Author : Selene3112

Genre : Love, Brothership, Family, NC21, Yaoi

Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun / Park Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Park Jinsoo

\- Park Sejin

\- Other Cast

JDAARRR…

Hujan turun dengan derasnya malam itu disertai gemuruh petir yang terdengar begitu mengerikan, tapi meskipun begitu.. sebagai suami yang baik ia tetap pergi keluar menghalau derasnya hujan untuk menuruti keinginan sang istri yang menginginkan manisan yang dijual di ujung kompleks perumahan mereka.

Jinsoo menenggelamkan jemarinya yang bebas dalam saku celananya untuk meredam dingin yang amat sangat, ia puas.. karena ia mendapatkan manisan yang cukup banyak saat mengatakan jika istrinya yang menginginkan makanan itu untuk si kecil yang tengah dikandung.

"oeeekk.. oeekkk.."

Tangisan bayi itu terdengar begitu mengerikan, begitu lirih.. Jinsoo menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sumber suara, entah atas perintah siapa.. yang jelas ia berusaha menemukan pemilik suara itu… karena, mana mungkin ada suara bayi ditengah jalan seperti ini. Jika itu hantu.. ia tidak peduli.. urusan nanti jika ia harus lari terbirit-birit karena tangisan hantu.. tapi bagaimana jika itu benar suara dari bayi mungkin yang tak bersalah.

Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar, tapi semakin tersendar-sendat, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok bayi mungil yang hanya dibalut kain berwarna biru dalam semak-semak yang ada di depan sebuah rumah besar. Entah siapa yang meletakkan makhluk mungil itu disana.. yang jelas Jinsoo begitu mengutuk perbuatan orang kejam itu. Bayi kecil itu sudah membeku.. nafasnya tersengal-sengal.. Jinsoo segera melepas jaketnya dan membalut tubuh mungil itu.

"Astaga.. orang tua macam apa mereka yang menelantarkanmu nak.." Jinsoo segera menggendong bayi itu untuk dibawa pulang, jadi ia bisa membawanya kerumah sakit.

Ddrtt… ddrrttt…

"Yobuseo.. waeyo yeobo?" Jinsoo mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa segera tiba di rumah.

"Yeobo-ya.. aku akan segera melahirkan.. cepatlah kemari.. aku sudah tidak tahan…"

"Baik.. aku sudah dekat dengan rumah.. tahan sebentar heum.." Jinsoo berlari.. kini ada tiga nyawa yang bergantung padanya.

Selama di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Sejin terus berteriak dan menangis karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit,ia juga mengalami pendarahan.

"Yeobo.. bertahanlah.. kita akan segera tiba.." Jinsoo meremat tangan sang istri dengan kuat, ia begitu takut.. belum lagi kondisi di kursi belakang yang begitu tenang.. ia khawatir bayi mungil itu menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir tanpa ia ketahui. Jisoo berusaha mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang.

Setibanya di sana Sejin segera di bawa ke ruang bersalin, sementara Jinsoo membawa bayi kecil yang ditemukannya pada unit gawat darurat.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sang dokter yang menangani bayi kecil itu segera memeriksa denyut nadi yang begitu lemah dari si kecil.

"Aku menemukannya tadi.. entah siapa yang tega menelantarkan bayi kecil itu ditengah derasnya hujan hingga ia jadi seperti ini"

"Baiklah.. serahkan pada kami.. anda bisa menunggu di luar"

Jinsoo segera berlari untuk mencari ruang bersalin sang istri dan menemaninya selama proses melahirkan. Dua jam kemudian, malaikat kecil mereka lahir didunia dengan suara tangisan kencangnya. Jinsoo dan Sejin begitu bersyukur karena bayi kecil mereka lahir dengan sehat dan sempurna.

**_Mistake_**

"Bayi itu baru lahir beberapa jam sebelum anda menemukannya tuan Park.. kondisinya sangat lemah.. tapi beruntung ia baik-baik saja sekarang.. ia berjuang untuk hidupnya, dan beruntungnya ia bertemu dengan anda"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya nanti sosaengnim?"

"Karena ia adalah bayi yang ditemukan, kemungkinan besar ia akan kami serahkan pada panti asuhan setelah kondisinya benar-benar membaik"

"Apakah hanya pasti asuhan opsi terbaik"

'Untuk saat ini ya.. jika ia kembali mendapatkan keberuntungan lagi dalam hidupnya.. ia akan mendapatkan orang tua baik yang mengadopsinya"

"Baiklah.. terima kasih atas bantuan anda sosaengnim.. ah, ya.. untuk urusan biaya perawatan selama disini.. aku akan menanggung semuanya.. tapi kumohon.. berikan yang terbaik untuknya"

"Jangan khawtatirkan soal itu tuan Park, ia adalah tanggungan Negara.. semua biaya untuknya adalah gratis.. dan percayalah.. kami akan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.. satu lagi.. selamat untuk kelahiran putra anda tuan Park"

"Terima kasih sosaengnim.. jika ada sesuatu yang perlu kulakukan, anda bisa menghubungiku kapan saja"

"Tentu saja"

Jinsoo berjalan menuju ruang bayi, barusaja ia diberitahu jika ia bisa menengok buah hatinya disana. Melalui kaca pembatas besar yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan si kecil, ia bisa melihat tubuh mungil yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang di dalam keranjangnya.

"Hai putraku.. selamat datang di dunia.. aku appamu.." Ia mengelus permukaan kaca yang membiaskan putranya, seolah ia bisa menyentuh bayi mungil itu dari jauh. Saat itu ia melihat seorang perawat barusaja keluar dari dalam ruang bayi, ia tiba-tiba saja teringat bayi mungil yang ditemukannya tadi.

"Permisi.."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya perawat itu sopan.

"Hmm.. aku ingin tahu di mana bayi yang tadi kutemukan, ia tadi kutinggalkan di ruang unit gawat karena kondisinya kritis"

"Ah, bayi kecil itu.. dia disana.. " Perawat itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah kotak besar yang didalamnya ada bayi kecil itu,

"Anda ingin melihatnya?"

"Apa boleh?" Perawat itu tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruang bayi dan melihat kondisi si kecil.

"Kasihan sekali dia.. ia berjuang untuk hidup di saat ia masih sekecil itu" Perawat itu terdengar sedih saat menatap bayi kecil yang kini tampak begitu tak berdaya di dalam tabung besar itu.

"Tapi syukur anda menemukannya dan membawanya kemari… "

"Apa dia sudah punya nama?" Perawat itu menggeleng.

"Anda ingin memberinya nama?" Tawar sang perawat.

"Aku ingin memberinya nama Baekhyun"

"Nama yang cantik, aku akan mendatanya dengan nama itu nanti.. Baiklah tuan.. silahkan anda melihatnya, aku harus mengecek kondisi bayi lainnya" Pamit perawat itu.

"Ah, nde.. terima kasih.." Setelah perawat itu pergi, Jinsoo kembali menatap bayi kecil itu.

"Hai Baekhyun…" Perut kecil itu bergerak dengan tempo yang cepat, menyesuaikan dengan irama tarikan nafasnya yang cepat. Selang menancap di punggung tangan kecil itu, hatinya miris.. bagaimana bisa tangan sekecil itu harus merasakan tajamnya jarum infus, ia memiliki awal yang begitu menyedihkan, sekelebat perbincangan akan masa depan si kecil yang harus bernaung di bawah atap panti asuhan membuat Jinsoo semakin sedih.

Setelah puas menemui anak dan bayi yang ditemukannya, ia menuju ruang rawat istrinya. Rupanya sang istri sudah bangun, ia sedang dibantu oleh seorang perawat untuk mengeluarkan air susunya.

"Anda melakukannya dengan sangat baik.. satu jam lagi aku akan membawa bayi anda kemari dan anda bisa menyusuinya"

"Terima kasih banyak.."

"Saya permisi dulu" Perawat itu dengan sopannya mengundurkan diri, Jinsoo tersenyum menatap istrinya. Ia mengecup singkat kening sang istri lalu ia duduk di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah melahirkan malaikat kecil kita"Jinsoo mengecup punggung tangan Sejin yang digenggamnya.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku yeobo.. apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Heum.. aku barusaja dari sana.. ia sedang tidur.. ia begitu lucu.." Sejin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, lalu.. bagaimana kondisi bayi yang kau temukan tadi? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Maaf aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya tadi.. aku sedikit khawatir saat mendengar ia begitu tenang di kursi belakang"

"Gwencana.. kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk hal itu yeobo.. dia begitu tenang karena ia bertahan.. ia mencoba untuk tetap hidup" Jisoo tersenyum kecut membayangkan jika si kecil tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tapi sekarang dia baik-baik saja.. hanya saja, ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang sedikit berbeda dari bayi-bayi lainnya. Ia berada di sebuah tabung besar yang melindunginya, lalu selang infus yang menacap di tangannya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya"

"Kau ingin kita merawatnya?" Sejin membelai rambut sang suami, Jinsoo membelalak tak percaya dengan tawaran Sejin.

"Apa boleh?"Sejin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja.. kulihat seperti bayi itu memilihmu yeobo.. lagipula, Chanyeol tidak akan sendirian jika ia memiliki saudara"

"Kau yang terbaik yeobo…" Jinsoo memeluk tubuh istrinya itu. Ia lega, ada setitik kebahagiaan saat membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa membesarkan dua buah hatinya dan melewati hati-harinya yang pasti penuh dengan kebahagiaan bersama Sejin dan si kecil nantinya.

**_17 tahun kemudian…_**

"Baekhyunnnnnn…" Lengkingan suara Chen yang sangat tinggi membuat seluruh siswa yang ada di lorong menoleh kearahnya, padahal ia hanya memanggil nama seseorang.

"Kutunggu di kelas" Baekhyun mengangguk pada sosok tinggi yang kini berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, menunggu sang teman yang barusaja memanggil namanya. Saat Chen semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun, ia menabrak dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu hingga Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tidak bisa menahan dorongan itu.

"Bagaimana liburanmu? Aku begitu merindukanmu Baek" Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Chen.. liburanku menyenangkan, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku mengunjungi nenekku di busan.. aku menghabiskan liburanku di sana" Baekhyun pun akhirnya menjadi seorang pendengar sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kelas.

Setibanya di kelas, Baekhyun sudah melihat sang adik yang sudah duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang, ia tengah membaca bukunya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik yang berasal dari teman sebangkunya, Oh Sehun.. ia tengah bercanda dengan Kai yang duduk di sisi samping lainnya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya setiap hari.. tak perlu menatapnya seperti itu Baekhyun-ah.." Omel Chen dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku sedikit bertanya-tanya… apa benar kalian adalah anak kembar? kalian benar-benar berbeda.. mulai dari tinggi.. wajah.. kepribadian.. semuanya berbeda.. kau yakin dia saudara kembarmu? Jika benar.. kurasa Chanyeol sedikit kejam karena dia mengambil begitu banyak tempat untuk bertumbuh di dalam perut eomma mu hingga ia bisa jadi setinggi itu"

"Eomma berkata seperti itu.. apalagi yang perlu diragukan.. sudahlah.. tidak perlu dipikirkan" Baekhyun melangkah menuju tempat duduknya yang ada di depan Chanyeol, ia sebangku dengan Chen.

Bel masuk berbunyi, guru pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Kegiatan hari itu terlewati seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ada yang tampak bersemangat mendengarkan dan ada juga yang tampak begitu bosan, sebagian lagi bahkan membiarkan dirinya terlelap di balik buku yang diangkat seolah dia tengah membaca.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol termasuk dalam jajaran siswa teladan di sekolahnya, jadi mereka terlihat begitu tenang dengan catatan mereka masing-masing, sesekali Baekhyun membantu Chen saat ia kesulitan memahami materi yang disampaikan.

**_Mistake_**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tumbuh dengan baik, mereka selalu bersama-sama.. hanya saja.. mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Jika Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi namja yang begitu cantik, ramah dan penuh dengan senyum, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang selalu berwajah dingin dan terkesan kaku. Chanyeol tidak memiliki begitu banyak teman kecuali Sehun dan Kai yang memang sudah berteman dengan Chanyeol semenjak mereka sekolah dasar.

Chanyeol sosok yang angkuh, ia selalu memandang remeh orang-orang yang ingin menjadi temannya. Ia beranggapan jika ia tidak membutuhkan orang lain.. cukup kedua orang tuanya, Sehun, Kai.. dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataan siapapun kecuali Baekhyun, ia selalu tunduk pada sosok mungil itu. Bahkan sang eomma pun kewalahan saat berbicara dengan Chanyeol, dan jika sudah tidak didengarkan lagi.. pada akhirnya sang eomma akan meminta bantuan Baekhyun.

Kebersamaan mereka yang begitu intens tanpa sadar menumbuhkan perasaan lebih dihati Chanyeol, awalnya ia begitu yakin jika perasaan itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan over protective dari seorang adik pada seorang kakak, hingga akhirnya.. saat kehadiran seorang namja yang saat itu merupakan siswa pindahan dari kanada, mencoba untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan bahkan meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi namjachingunya… membuat Chanyeol semakin menyadari jika perasaannya itu lebih dari sekedar seorang saudara.. ia mencintai Baekhyun..

Chanyeol berusaha bersikap sewajarnya, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai perasaannya itu, seringkali ia merasa begitu tertekan karena status saudara yang ia miliki, tak jarang pula ia sering merutuk dan menyesali kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai saudara kembar Baekhyun.. mengapa ia tidak terlahir dari keluarga lainnya, jadi ia bisa lebih mudah memiliki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol barusaja masuk ke dalam rumah, ia masih mengenakan seragam tim basket. Hari ini jam latihan sedikit lebih panjang, bahkan hingga matahari sudah tenggelam mereka masih berlatih dilapangan. Alhasil Chanyeol tiba di rumah saat jam makan malam tiba.

"Aku pulang…" Chanyeol segera menuju lantai atas tanpa perlu melakukan basa-basi untuk menyapa mereka yang ada di rumah. Baekhyun dan sang eomma hanya melihat sosok Chanyeol yang melewati mereka sebelum melangkah ke lantai atas.

"Ajak dia makan chagi.." Sejin membelai rambut Baekhyun yang barusaja selesai menata makanan di meja makan, ia pun mengangguk patuh dan naik ke lantai atas untuk menyusul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak perlu melakukan tata krama mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu untuk masuk kedalam kamar yang ada di lantai dua tersebut, karena memang mereka tidur dikamar yang sama.

"Channie…" Baekhyun berteriak mencari sosok tinggi itu, hingga terdengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi yang menandakan jika orang yang dicari Baekhyun itu ternyata tengah membersihkan dirinya.

Baekhyun memilih menunggu Chanyeol sampai dia selesai mandi dan turun bersama adiknya nanti. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Entah apa yang sedang memenuhi ruang pikirannya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa bosan. Tangannya meraih ponselnya yang ada diatas nakas. Ia mengecek ponselnya, ada beberapa pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel itu, dan bahkan baru membaca namanya saja Baekhyun sudah dibuat tersenyum bahagia. Bagaimana tidak.. si pengirim pesan tersebut adalah Kris.. sang kekasih.

Baekhyun pun asik membalas pesan dari Kris hingga tak sadar kalo Chanyeol sudah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan memandangnya heran karena sang kakak yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri pada benda mati di genggamannya itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia hyung?" Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang membalas pesan dari Kris" Begitu mendengar nama Kris disebut Chanyeol sempat menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya untuk memilih pakaian, ada rasa tidak suka saat tahu jika Baekhyun merasa begitu bahagia hanya karena pesan elektronik dari Kris.

Selesai mengenakan pakaiannya Chanyeol segera membongkar isi tasnya dan mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang ada di sana.

"Chan.. kau mau apa? Ayo kita turun.. eomma dan appa sudah menunggu kita untuk makan malam"

"Kau makan saja dengan appa dan eomma.. aku sedang tidak lapar" Chanyeol duduk di meja belajarnya dan mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai macam soal, ia sedang malas menanggapi Baekhyun.

"Chan…" Baekhyun pun duduk di meja belajarnya yang bersebelahan dengan meja Chanyeol, ia memutar kursi Chanyeol hingga ia bisa berhadapan dengan sang adik.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Baekhyun halus.

"Ada.. kau dan Kris hyung.." Batin CHanyeol

"Tidak ada.. memang kenapa?"

"Kau begitu aneh.. tadi kulihat kau baik-baik saja.. kenapa dalam waktu cepat moodmu seperti berubah drastis eoh? Jika memang kau sedang ada masalah.. kau tahu sendiri jika aku selalu ada untukmu.. kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" Baekhyun mengelus pipi sang adik yang membuat Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati.

Tidak sadarkan Baekhyun jika sikap baiknya itu begitu menyiksa Chanyeol.. adik kecil yang dimanjakannya menganggap dirinya bukan sebagai kakak.. tapi sebagai namja yang dicintainya.. akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun bersikap acuh padanya daripada ia harus bersikap baik dan membuatnya semakin terbelenggu dengan perasaannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap baik padaku hyung?" Chanyeol menampik tangan Baekhyun, sempat terbesit rasa bersalah saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tampak terkejut atas sikap Chanyeol. Setahu Baekhyun adik kecilnya itu sangat patuh padanya, Chanyeol tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan selalu menuruti perkataannya, tapi hari ini sikap Chanyeol berubah 360 derajat.

"Chanyeol.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku Channie.. aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah" Chanyeol semakin dalam mengerutkan keningnya, maaf? Untuk apa Baekhyun meminta maaf padanya?

"Sudahlah hyung.. pergilah.. aku sedang malas bicara denganmu" Chanyeol membanting bukunya keatas meja dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya sepenuhnya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, ia pun turun kebawah karena tidak mau membuat kedua orang tuanya menunggu lebih lama untuk makan malam bersama.

"Mana Chanyeol?" Tanya sang ayah yang melihat Baekhyun turun sendiri.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol lelah appa.. dia langsung tidur setelah mandi" Jawab Baekhyun, ia pun kini duduk di hadapan sang ibu.

"Seharusnya dia makan dulu baru tidur.. bagaimana jika dia sakit?"

"Nanti akan kubawakan makanan keatas eomma.. biar Chanyeol bisa makan jika tengah malam ia merasa lapar"Sejin tersenyum dan mengangguk, menyetujui usul sang anak. Mereka pun makan malam bersama, sesekali tertawa saat berbagi cerita.

Seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi, ia naik dengan membawa nampan di tangannya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia melihat sang adik yang tertidur pulas.. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia sangat suka melihat wajah adiknya saat tidur.. baginya, meskipun Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi darinya, ia tetaplah adik kecilnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan nampan itu di meja belajar Chanyeol, lalu mematikan lampu yang ada di atas nakas dekat ranjang Chanyeol agar sang adik bisa lebih lelap tidur. Baekhyun memilih belajar terlebih dahulu karena ia belum merasakan kantuk.

Sesekali Baekhyun membenahi letak kacamatanya, ia terlalu asik menyelesaikan soal yang ada dihadapannya hingga ia lupa waktu, ia melirik jam yang ada diatas nakas. Pukul 12.30, Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melemaskan otot lehernya yang terasa lelah. Ia melirih sebentar adiknya yang ternyata sudah terjaga entah sejak kapan, ia duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya.

"Kau bangun? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Baekhyun beruntun.

"Maafkan aku…" Lirih Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Sudahlah.. jangan dibahas.. mungkin kau terlalu lelah.. kemarilah.. aku menyiapkan makanan untukmu.. kau belum makan malam.. makanlah.. atau mungkin kau mau aku memanaskannya lagi?"

"Tidak perlu hyung…" Chanyeol beranjak dan duduk di mejanya, memakan makan malamnya yang disiapkan Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah jika kau sudah lelah hyung.."

"Setelah kau menyelesaikan makanmu" Ia menatap sang adik yang menikmati makanannya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu" Omel Chanyeol.

"Aku senang melihatmu makan seperti itu, jangan melarangku.. aku hanya sedang menikmati waktu bersama dengan adikku"

Chanyeol berdecik di dalam hatinya 'adik..' yah.. sampai kapanpun ia hanyalah seorang adik.

"Tidurlah hyung.. kau bisa masuk angin.. ini sudah menjelang pagi"

"Baiklah.. habiskan makananmu lalu tidurlah kembali.." Baekhyun segera merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan menuju alam mimpinya dengan cepat karena memang ia dalam kondisi yang sangat lelah.

~Mistake~

"Kau seharusnya memberitahunya Chan" Kai menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Dan kau ingin aku bermusuhan dengan saudaraku sendiri.. aku masih waras untuk melakukan hal itu Kai.. aku kenal bagaimana Baekhyun.. lagipula dia saudaraku.. itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin"

"Kau tahu itu dengan baik Chan.. sangat konyol menyukai saudara sendiri, tapi kau melakukannya" Kai sebenarnya merasa prihatin dengan sahabatnya ini, Chanyeol memang jarang dekat dengan orang lain.. tapi kenapa saat baru pertama kali ia jatuh cinta, ia justru jatuh cinta pada saudaranya sendiri. Kai sering merasa sakit kepala saat membayangkan segala kemungkinan yang membuat Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang sosok yang sangat baik, segala yang ada di diri Baekhyun selalu mengundang perhatian orang lain untuk jatuh dalam pesona seorang Baekhyun.. dirinya pun pernah merasakan perasaan berdebar pada Baekhyun, tapi ia sadar jika itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum…

"Ini semua bukan kehendakku Kai"

"Aku tahu.. aku bukan berniat menyalahkanmu.. hanya saja.. opsi atas masalahmu ini hanya ada dua.. berhenti mencintainya atau mengaku mencintainya dengan segala konsekuensi yang ada pada masing-masing opsi pilihan itu" Chanyeol masih merenung, ia segera mempertimbangkan saran Kai yang juga disetujuinya.. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan bersama Kris.. wajahnya begitu berseri, senyum selalu tampak pada wajah Baekhyun. Kai mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan ia begitu terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun hyung.. tidak peduli jika ia menolaknya.. aku tidak ingin hidup tersiksa seperti ini setiap harinya"

TBC

Selene3112


End file.
